Hero
by parkerandhearts
Summary: Ally is a hopeless romantic, desperate for a knight in shining armour. Austin wants to be that guy for her. Auslly NOW two chapter songfic.
1. Chapter 1 Hero

**Hello :) So this is another Auslly songfic from Austin's POV to "Hero" by Sterling Knight as requested by AusllyRaura88! Hope you guys like it & I'm still taking song requests for more Auslly songfics. They're seriously my OTP so I don't think I could ever write a fanfic about anything else, haha.**

* * *

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go (yeah)_

"Austin, all I'm trying to say is I'm getting fed up with you being late all the time. I know, I know there was a group of cheerleaders on your way here or there are new pancake flavours at The Pancake Hut, but for once can't you realize that I'm sitting here waiting on you?" The disappointed brunette stared at me with her wide brown eyes.

I hated letting Ally down, but you can't blame me for being a teenage boy. I know that's no excuse, but sometimes I feel like Ally expects so much from me. It's not like I can teleport to get places faster, but that would be so cool. Or maybe I can learn to fly, that would be sick..

I saw hands flailing in front of my face. "Austin, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just got distracted," I smiled apologetically.

She shook her head and stomped away from me. She made her way up the stairs towards the practice room in Sonic Boom.

Ally seemed distant today. Usually she can shrug it off when I'm late, but today felt different. Knowing that she was truly upset with me changed my mood drastically.

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

I followed her up the stairs after a minute. I shut the door behind me and noticed Ally slumped over the piano. Now I knew something was definitely wrong.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I asked as I slid onto the piano bench to be beside her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired," She lied.

"Ally, I'm really sorry for being late. I know I say that all the time, but I don't want to see you this upset, so I promise I'll never be late ever again. No amount of cheerleaders or pancakes will stop me from being on time because it's not worth it if it brings you sadness." I stared at her hoping she would lift her head and return my gaze.

She lifted her head and smiled at me. "You really mean that?"

I nodded, smiling back.

"Thanks Austin, you're such a good friend." She gave me a hug and I squeezed her tightly, not accepting her choice of the word "friend". I inhaled her mesmerizing sweet, floral scent before we let go of each other.

"But, don't worry. You're not why I'm upset." Sadness flooded through me. I'd rather Ally be upset over something I've done so I can do whatever I can to make it up to her, but knowing that what's making her sad is something I can't control agonizes me.

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me." I looked her straight in the eye.

"It's really stupid," she said looking away from me.

"Don't make me guess. I'm not good at that game!" I complained.

She sighed. "Well you know how I love romance? It just breaks my heart that nothing ever happens like in the movies. I was in the food court a few hours ago and this really sweet boy asked this girl to go to prom with him. He was wearing a nice tux, had a bouquet of red roses, and he even had her name spelt out in the sky with "will you go to prom with me?", except I think the pilot messed up her name and spelt Koala instead of Karla." She raised an eyebrow as she thought of the mix up. "But yeah, after all of his hard, and not to mention expensive, effort, she turned him down straight up. I had to walk over to him and comfort him. If I were her, I would've accepted in a heart beat. Oh and then I saw her accept this football player's invitation to prom and all her did was tell her she was a hot, sexy mama..? I just don't get it."

I really didn't know how to respond to her story, so thankfully she went on.

"I know it's not the time for Ally's little pity party, but just once I want a guy to sweep me off my feet, you know? Oh well, you wouldn't know 'cause you're a guy, why am I even talk about this with you haha." She smiled thinking about how silly she was being.

"Ally, you're awesome! I think it's crazy that you don't have a line up of guys wanting to be with you." I stared into her eyes, meaning every word I said.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot. Thanks for trying to make me feel better." She smiled at me.

I guess that wasn't enough to cheer her up. I would do anything for this girl, but there are only so many things I can do compared to the number of things I wish I could do, like ask her out, hold her hand, and kiss her.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

I've seen Ally observe couples all the time. Some days she'll smile so wide when she finds extremely happy couples, she even congratulates them sometimes. Other days, she'll have this sad look in her eyes that she thinks I don't notice. As much as she likes to believe she's a realist, I know Ally believes in the big fairytale. She may not want a big wedding or anything fancy, but I know she's waiting to be taken away. Even though we're only sixteen, it's a dream most girls have I think?

We began working on a song, but I can tell Ally just wasn't in the mood to write anything upbeat and to my liking.

"I'm sorry Austin, maybe we can dance it out like last time?" She was trying really hard to get herself in the right state of mind.

"Ally, it's okay. We can always work on the song another day. We still have another week until the Valentines Day festival."

She nodded and got up to sit in her chair, the one she usually sits in when she listens to other peoples problems.

We sat in silence for a bit before Ally spoke. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? Maybe it's none of my business, but I find it impossible that Austin Moon is single."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked confused.

"Because you're Austin Moon! You can have any girl you wanted to. I know one of those cheerleaders would die if they were your girlfriend."

I just shrugged. I wish I could tell Ally that I didn't want to be with a cheerleader, or a supermodel, or an actress, or whoever else. I just wanted to be with her, but I know she doesn't feel that way.

Sometimes I just wish I could be the guy for her. Her last crush, Dallas, liked her back, but he never did anything about it. If I were him, I would've given Ally the world. Right now, I feel like I've been permanently friend zoned, and it's a really hard thing to accept.

"Hey guys!" Trish, my manager and Ally's best friend, walked through the door of the practice room with my best friend, Dez, behind her.

"Hey Trish, what's up?" Ally asked.

"Well, I've got some potentially good news. There's going to be a kissing booth at the Valentines Day festival and I signed Austin up for it. They're letting us charge more so we get to keep some of the profit, how cool is that?" Her smile didn't fail to show how excited she was about receiving money.

"Um, why can't Dez do it?" I asked anxiously.

"I thought you would've been excited. You know, there's probably going to be a long line of cheerleaders wanting to kiss you for five dollars each." Trish raised an eyebrow at me. "Plus, I don't think anyone would pay more than a penny to kiss Dez."

"Hey!" Dez exclaimed. "I'm at least worth a nickel!"

"Okay, I guess I'll do it." I said hesitantly.

"Perfect! Well I've got to go back to my job." That's when I noticed the short Latina wearing an outfit full of hearts with a fanny pack around her waist. I'm assuming she's selling tickets for the festival. I also noticed Dez wearing a similar outfit. I guess they're working the same job again, like when they worked at the fish and chip place.

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

It was the day of the festival. Ally and I finished writing the song a few days ago. It was an upbeat song with cool lyrics, some about love.

I was heading over to the kissing booth. Ally said she'd meet me there. She was in charge of collecting the money and giving me mints.

I spotted Ally at the booth because she was waving at me. I would've missed her because she was so petite, if she hadn't waved.

"Hey Austin! Are you ready for those cheerleaders?" She smiled. I bet she thought I felt like the luckiest teenage boy in the world, but she was wrong.

"I guess so."

I sat down on the chair next to Ally's and waited for people to come. I felt nervous that Ally would be seeing me kiss many different girls because I didn't want her to think I was enjoying this. I was just happy I was only doing this for an hour.

In the first 45 minutes, I kissed 25 girls. 12 were cheerleaders and the rest were normal girls from school. Some little girls with their parents came up to the booth, but only to pay to have pictures taken with me (thank God, that would've been weird).

In the last 10 minutes, I noticed this girl who had a big crush on me heading towards the booth. Her name was Maggie and she had a unibrow and was actually taller and bigger than me because she was on the wrestling team.

"Ally, Maggie's coming over here! What do I do?" My voice went into a higher pitch.

"Um.." Ally was thinking, but I could tell she couldn't think of anything.

I started panicking because Maggie was just a few steps away from the booth. Suddenly, I felt a hand pull my head down and lips crashing into mine.

This kiss lasted until we both ran out of breath.

"Wow." I heard Ally say as she and I stared at each other confused.

I saw Maggie was still standing there. "Sorry Maggie, I have to go perform now."

I glanced at Ally who was standing there with her fingers touching her lips before I made my way to the stage to perform. The butterflies I felt in my stomach should've been nerves from having to perform in front of an audience like any other person, but these butterflies were from Ally and how the kiss we shared would affect our friendship.

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll be a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

I performed my new song and everybody loved it. I couldn't find Ally in the crowd, which made my stomach drop. I hope she wasn't regretting the kiss. Even if she never thought about me in that way ever before, there was definitely something there now.

I walked off the stage and smiled at all the people telling me I did a good job. I searched the whole festival for Ally, but no luck. She probably ran home.

I exited the festival because there was no longer a need for me there. I decided to walk by the mall and saw Ally sitting at the food court by herself. Everyone was at the festival, so the mall was like a ghost town.

I sat in the seat across from her. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I didn't stay to watch you perform," she said without looking up.

"Not a big deal."

"And I'm sorry for kissing you. I was trying to help you out and I guess that didn't really help either of us." She still didn't look up.

"Ally.. don't be sorry. That was the best kiss I've ever had," I told her honestly.

Ally looked up at me with her wide eyes conveying an emotion I've never seen before. As if what I said signaled a green light.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before. You're who I've been looking for."

All I've ever wanted was to be her knight in shining armour. The kind of guy you see in those movies, being all romantic and stuff.

"I've always been on the side lines. I didn't think you'd ever feel that way about me because you think I'm some shallow guy who only wants to date cheerleaders, but I'm not. I just wanted to make sure you were always happy though, even if you just wanted to be friends."

"I never thought you were shallow at all. I guess I just needed an eye opener to see what you really meant to me. No guy has ever been there for me, like you are." She smiled at me.

"And I want to keep being there for you, as a friend or possibly something more." I said giving her an option.

"I'm still getting used to this." She laughed a bit. "Let's take it slow?"

I nodded, smiled, and took her hand in mine over the table.

"Happy kind of first date Valentine's day, Princess Ally?" I said with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's day, Prince Austin."

She smiled the biggest smile I've seen her wear because of me. It was as if this was the big fairy tale ending she's fantasized about, even though the story was just beginning.

* * *

**Fin. R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Be Your Everything

**Hello :) So I'm really not used to doing continuations of stories, but I was asked by Izzy to add more chapters. So I'm adding this one. This is ****Ally's POV**** and is written to the song "Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls. I'm not sure if I'm going to add anymore though. If you have a song you think would go great as a chapter to go after this one, please leave it in the reviews or PM me! Or if you'd like me to write a completely different Auslly oneshot songfic, just PM me the song!**

* * *

_Four letter word_

_But I don't have the guts to say it_

_Smile 'til it hurts_

_Let's not make it complicated_

_We've got a story_

_But I'm about to change the ending_

_You're perfect for me_

_And more than just a friend_

_So we can just stop pretending now_

_Gotta let you know somehow_

It feels like everything happened so quickly. One second I was feeling sorry for myself because I thought I was going to be forever alone, then the next thing I know I got slapped right in the face with the realization that the person I was looking for was right in front of me all along. Even better yet, he knew that before I did.

Right now everything feels brand new. Even though I know I love Austin, I just don't have the guts to tell him that yet. We're just starting out. Our story started when we were fifteen, and even though it's only been a year, so many chapters have been filled. Of course, none have been romantic until now, but ever since that kiss I started thinking back to all the moments we've spent together. I'm like any other girl, when a guy does something nice for me I begin to panic and overthink the gesture, but I've never done that with Austin. It's probably because we made it clear that we didn't want to jeopardize our friendship and because he was just such a nice guy. But as I remember all the glances we've shared where he always had this sparkle in his eye and the hugs we'd share where he'd hold me closer. To anyone who didn't know us, but saw how we acted towards each other, they'd probably think we were together.

Austin and I haven't gone on our first real date yet and we haven't declared that we were official. I think he's waiting for me to let him know that I'm ready to go in this direction. I'm an over thinker and I definitely thought of the pros and cons about the situation. Right now the pros are beating the cons, and to be honest, I think Austin is the right guy for me. Is this forever? I'm not sure because we're only sixteen and he's my first boyfriend. But I think I'm willing to risk it all to be with him. The only con that stands in my way is how would we be if we ever break up?

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

"Hey Ally!" Austin says as he comes through the doors of Sonic Boom.

I walk out from behind the counter and run over to him and throw my arms around his neck. I never realized how much seeing Austin makes my day. He definitely livens things up like a ray of sunshine.

"Someone's happy to see me." He smiles and stares at me with his brown eyes as I release my grip. I walked back over to behind the counter.

My smile consumes my face. "I think we should go out later when I'm done my shift."

"Woah, woah. I'm supposed to be the one who asks you out!"

I roll my eyes and smile. "Okay, forget I said anything."

He jumped up to sit on the counter in front of me. "Ally, I think we should go out once you're done your shift."

"You just said the exact same thing I did." I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not clever when it comes to asking girls out. Did you want me to start with "'sup?"" I playfully shoved him off the counter. He was adorable; there was no way I could ever deny this boy.

"It would've made it sound like you put at least a bit of effort in there. But okay, I'll go out with you."

"Sweet! I'll pick you up later then." He bolted so fast out the door.

I just watched the door, shaking my head. Austin could be so unpredictable sometimes; it's kind of amusing. I loved seeing him happy though. I know that I'll always want to make him as happy as he makes me.

I want to make sure that everything gets put on the table on our date tonight. We haven't actually talked about what happened at the festival because we've been busy with Team Austin meetings. Hopefully tonight, things will all be set in stone.

_We used to say_

_That we would always stick together_

_But who's to say_

_That we could never last forever_

_Girl, got a question_

_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

_And I don't wanna share_

_I want you all to myself right now_

_And I just wanna scream it out_

Austin came by Sonic Boom at 8, just as I was closing the store.

"Wow, you're on time." I looked down at my watch.

"I promised I wouldn't be late ever again, didn't I?"

"That you did!" I nodded with a smile.

We began to walk to the Melody Diner.

"Definitely no cha cha chicken pot pie for you." Austin laughed as he remembered the time I got addicted to the chicken pot pie the last time we were here.

"But it's so good!"

We both ended up ordering the special, fettucini alfredo. The diner was so loud because of every waiter and waitress singing, so I couldn't exactly talk to Austin. Instead we spent the time joking around, rather than having any serious conversation.

Austin paid for the bill and then grabbed my hand and led me out of the diner.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. I didn't think he had anything else in mind except for dinner.

"You'll see," he responded as he looked back at me and smiled.

We walked for 20 minutes up a hill until we finally stopped.

"Tada!"

I looked around and noticed we were overlooking the beach and the stars were visible in the sky.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" I was amazed.

"I got lost one day going to the beach."

"So you walked up a hill?" I questioned. Austin may not be the brightest, but he still tried.

He shrugged.

We sat down on the grass. It was silent for a while because I was still taking in the beauty around me. I could feel Austin's eyes watching me, so I turned my head and smiled at him.

"This place is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here."

"It was nothing," he said trying to play it off.

"You make it sound like you take a lot of girls up here."

"I don't!" He got a bit defensive.

"Austin, I'm just kidding," I laughed.

"I couldn't imagine bringing anyone else here, but you." He admitted.

I blushed, even though it was too dark to even tell.

"Am I who you think of when you think of your dream guy? Or did you picture someone with dark hair, blue eyes?" It was rare whenever Austin becomes serious.

"I never had physical attributes in mind, only personality traits. Your blonde hair and kind eyes are just a bonus." I said, smiling at him.

It was getting kind of cold, so I sat closer to Austin and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Austin, I know that we can't promise that we'll be together forever, but I know deep inside that no matter what happens we'll stick together."

"Duh! I wouldn't have it any other way. I would just never want us to hate each other."

I lifted my head and stared him in the eye. "I would never be able to hate you, ever."

He put his arms around me and we sat like that for a while.

"When you're even more famous than you are now, I don't think it's going to sit well with me when girls decide to fight over the guy I love."

"You love me?" He asked in a jokingly cocky way.

"That's all you got from that? And you know I do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Like in a cute weasel way? Or love love?" He asked anxiously.

"Do I even have to answer that?" I laughed.

"Um yeah!"

"Love love." I admitted.

"Enough to shout it out to the world?"

"What?" I looked at him as if he was crazy.

Before I knew it, Austin was yelling out "I love Ally Dawson and she loves me! Everyone else is just jealous" to the sky.

I began to blush again.

"Shut up!" We heard a man yell out from the beach.

We started laughing so hard that we began to tear up.

I'm definitely going to remember this first date for the rest of my life. Then again, I'll remember every moment I spend with Austin for the rest of my life.

_No matter what you do_

_I'll be there for you_

_And every time you close your eyes_

_I will be by your side_

_'Cause every time you make me sing_

_Baby I will be your everything_

Austin and I's relationship was pretty much how our friendship was/is, except so much better. We had a better understanding of each other. Nowadays, Austin won't protest to singing love songs I write because he understands exactly what I feel and reciprocates it. I don't think it'll ever get much better than this, but who knows right? Right now we have each other and I feel as if our story is better than any fairytale ever written.

* * *

**Fin. Hope you liked it! 3**


End file.
